The Silver Falcons: Part Two
Availability Available after the fight at the Nest of Eagles and completing The Silver Falcons: Part One. You must also become more friendly with Caedmon by talking to him in front of the guild in Balterossa. He will appear inside the Pub once he is ready to give the quest. Quest Details The Jhana rise again and the Falcons plan to stop them in the Nest of Eagles. Again, this is a long battle against more Jhana with reinforcements. * Initial: 6 Jhana Archfighter unions + 1 x Jhana Archshaman union * Wave 2 (reinforces after terminating 4 unions): 2 Jhana Archmagus unions + 2 Glasya Labolas * Wave 3 (reinforces after terminating unions A~K): 3 Jhana Archfighter unions, 1 Jhana Archmagus union, 1 Jhana Archshaman union and 2 Glasya Labolas Reward * 8,000g * Premier Bracelet Dialogues Gossip Athlum : Pleasant Young Man: "Recently the Silver Falcons took out a pack of Jhana. ...That's the story, anyway." : Bartender: "You know, I'm a member of the official Silver Falcons fan club! Their sovani leader is so stoic and manly..." Baaluk : Lively Old Man: "Recently the Silver Falcons took out a pack of Jhana. ...That's the scuttlebutt, anyhoo!" : Bartender: "Izzat so. And?" : Lively Old Man: "When you think "Silver Falcon" you think of me, right? I mean, look at this head of hair! Gahahahaha!" Balterossa : Bartender's Daughter: "Recently the Silver Falcons took out a pack of Jhana. That's the latest news, Daddy." : Bartender: "The Silver Falcons do admirable jobs, but for them, fighting is their life... No, too dangerous! I forbid you from meeting with them, beloved daughter!" : Bartender's Daughter: "O-okay..." Celapaleis : Gossipy Girl: Recently the Silver Falcons took out a pack of Jhana. That's the latest scoop, anyway!" : Bartendress: "Thank goodness! The Silver Falcons seem to be the only ones we can depend on these days..." : Gossipy Girl: Someday, I want to join!" Elysion : Mysterious Part-Timer: "The Silver Falcons say they're going to get rid of the Jhana. They're so dependable. Interesting, huh?" : Bartendress: "It's not really their fault they don't learn. Their race survives by stealing from people. They don't think on their own." : Mysterious Part-Timer: "...How do you know this?" Ghor : Mercenary With a Past: "According to my sources, the Silver Falcons are going to rid the area of the Jhana, sir! Sir! What do you think of this?" : Bartender: "We should let the Silver Falcons be, and support their efforts from afar. We don't want to be a burden." Melphina : Noob Qsiti: "The Silver Falcons are going to rid the area of the Jhana. What's that about?" : Bartender: "Don't you know? They're an armed group fighting for justice all around the world." : Noob Qsiti: "You know everything!" Nagapur : Trendy Girl: "The Silver Falcons are going to rid the area of the Jhana! They're so dependable! Isn't that exciting? " : Bartender: "Those who are ignorant of the justice of others do not know the true meaning of the word." : Trendy Girl: "Do you really think the Silver Falcons are acting out of selfishness? I don't know about that..." Royotia : Passionate Miner: "Recently the Silver Falcons took out a pack of Jhana. An' that's the story!" : Bartender: "Harumph harumph... harumph! The Silver Falcons... the whole lot of them are my rivals! ...I'm sure at least one of them realizes this." : Passionate Miner: "I'm not so sure myself." : Caedmon: "There's been sighting of a Jhana clan in the vincinity of the Nest of Eagles. Will you lend a hand again?" : Rush: "Just let 'em be." : Caedmon: "I believe I've said this before, but they do not deserve your mercy." ::or: : Rush: "'Course!" : Caedmon: "I would like to proceed to the Nest of Eagles as soon as possible. Are you prepared?" : Rush: "I need two secs..." : Caedmon: "If you have other pending matters, so be it." ::or: : Rush: "Yup!" : Caedmon: "Glory to the Falcons!" After we kick those Jhana asses: : Caedmon: "Excellent job. They will return, but hopefully not for a very long time. It's astonishing, how little concern the Lords pay to problems outside of their own borders. They seem to have no interest in getting involved with issues that concern the whole world. Or, perhaps, they are fettered by national interests and cannot act freely... Either way, that is why we exist. Here, take this. I may ask you for your assistance again in the future. Although I hope all stays peaceful." Quest Log # We had to suppress the Jhana again. This time we showed them we REALLY mean business. Category:Quests